Blond Jokes 3 and a quorter The Dreamer's Crown
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Could take place in the BJ saga. Dark and Krad have a moment, or do they?


The Dreamer's Crown

BY Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but if I ever become as rich as JK. Rowling I'll buy the rites to DN Angel and redo the anime.

AN: This story could be read as a one shot or it could be placed after Blond Jokes 30 and Bring Me to Life.

xxx

Dark chuckled as he settled his weight on to his proem other half, the purple haired master thief pinned the blond's palms flat to the floor so that Krad couldn't form any energy blast that would turn his counterpart into a crispy fried Kaito. The thief smirked down at his fuming hunter. (("He's just so cute when he's mad."))

Daisuke groaned, ("here we go again.)

Krad pulled his lips back bearing his teeth in a silent snarl of fury. /"I swear if he tries to kiss me, I will bite him."/

Satoshi smirked in the back of the hunter's mind, /"You know you like it."/

/"Shut up brat!"/

Satoshi just chuckled.

("Uh, Dark, I think he's probably going to try and bite you if you kiss him again.")

Dark smirked, (("Don't worry about it Dai-Chan, I have no intention of putting myself in range of his teeth.")) The Kaito leaned down and instead of capturing his other self's luscious lips, he nuzzled the pale neck.

Krad stiffened and tried once more to dislodge his thieving self from his perch with out any success.

Dark hummed in delight as he licked and nibbled the tinder skin between jaw and ear enjoying the taste of the hunter's flesh.

Golden eyes close as pale lips parted in a soft gasp of pleasure.

/"See you like it."/

/"No."/ Krad wasn't sure exactly who he was saying no to his host's words, the warm feeling beginning to curl in his stomach, or both. White gloved fingers attempted to dig into the floor as the blonds back arched as the Kaito nipped at a particularly sensitive spot.

The Kaito smiled and nibbled his way down the pale neck loving the little gasps and moans he was able to draw from the normally reserved and frosty angel of light. He rubbed the top of his head under the blond's chin almost like a contented cat. Dark looked up into amber eyes, "stop fighting me my beautiful seraph, just submit." His answer was an angry growl from said beautiful seraph. (("I love it when they play hard to get, makes it more challenging.")

Daisuke rolled his eyes at this last comment from his curse, ("oh brother.")

Dark murmured a binding spell that pinned his counterpart's hands to the floor leaving his own hands free to caress the beauty beneath him. He gently ran fingers through the long golden hair ignoring the now murderous look he was getting.

"Do not touch my hair!"

"Awe," Dark smirked down at the furious blond, "but Kraddy-kins It's just so soft and silky I've got to touch it."

Krad twitched, "what did you just call me?"

Dark just kept smirking and ignored the question. He sat up cupping the hunter's face in his hands. "You know that we belong together, after all, we are two sides of the same coin. So why do you fight me?" As he was talking Dark's hands had slid down the pale neck, across white clad shoulders and finally stopped, resting on great snowy wings.

The blond opened his mouth to answer but his train of thought was suddenly and completely derailed as the Kaito dug his fingers into the soft underside of the hunter's wings. The angry and hateful words he'd been going to spit at the thief were replaced with a surprised cry of pleasure.

Dark chuckled as he kept digging his fingers into his counterpart's wings seeking out and finding sensitive places under the snowy feathers where his other half had never even thought any would be. His chuckles got louder as the cries beneath him got wilder with each new spot that he found.

Krad writhed beneath his thieving counterpart brain completely short-circuited by the waves of pleasure radiating from his wings. All coherent thoughts were pushed from his head and all ideas about escaping were forgotten under the on slot.

Fingers still buried in snowy feathers Dark leaned down capturing his counterpart's lips in a kiss. He swallowed all of the adorable sounds that the blond was making as he explored the warm confines of his opposites mouth. He then leaned up to whisper in the hunter's ear, "how about we move on to the next phase." The Kaito then trailed soft kisses once more down the pale neck,

xxx

"GAAAAH!" Krad jerked awake in the back of Satoshi's mind. The blond sat up rubbing at his mouth trying to erase the feeling of warm lips against his own. God, what a dream… no scratch that! That had been a damn nightmare. The hunter shuddered; he really had to do something about his Satoshi-Sama eating pizza right before bed it was beginning to bother him. He resolved to do that something in the morning. With one last wipe at his mouth the blond hunter curled up pulling his wings tightly around his body muttering darkly about stupid blue haired brats that ate pizza before bed and stupid perverted thieves. He quickly dropped back into sleep not knowing that said blue haired brat had seen the whole dream and was smirking in a completely un-Satoshi like way.

"You do like him, no matter how much you deny it," Satoshi rolled over and he to went to sleep.

xxx

Across town tan lips curved up in a smile, "so my beautiful seraph, your wings are your weak spot. I'll have to remember that the next time we meet." Tan fingers tucked the Dreamer's Crown back into a box that was hidden under a bed. "Until next time my angel, sleep tight." The speaker to curled up and dropped back into sleep.

xxx

AN: I have no clue where this came from, one minute I've got a blank screen and then next thing I know it's two hours later and this story is in place of my blank screen. Yea, for spurts of creativity.


End file.
